Fatima Mkono
Fatima Mkono is the daughter of the girl from The One-Handed Girl, a Swahili fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Lilac Fairy Book. Info Name: Fatima Mkono Age: 15 Parent's Story: The One-Handed Girl Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Amina Hamama Secret Heart's Desire: To grow pumpkins very well. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at growing pumpkins. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Ibrahim Hassebu. He sure knows how to treat a girl well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm always looking obsessively at my hands. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I get to grow pumpkins! Least Favorite Subject: Crown-culus. I've fallen asleep in this class too many times. It's boring! Best Friend Forever After: Olimpia Mano. We share a similar fate. Character Appearance Fatima is of average height, with dark brown skin and brown eyes. She has straight black hair (it's naturally frizzy, but she straightens it every day). She wears a turquoise shirt, a salmon pink jacket with matching jeans, and an amulet shaped like a hand. Personality Fatima is rather shy and prefers being alone. She likes working in the garden and is fond of growing pumpkins. She is very patient with her garden and always tries to keep a positive face about it, even when her plants aren't growing. Biography Habari gani! My name is Fatima Mkono. My mother is the One-Handed Girl. My story comes from East Africa. I'll tell you about it. Before Mom's parents died, Mom asked for their blessing, while her older brother asked for their property. Mom received a pot and a vessel, which people borrowed and gave her corn for it. One day, she found a pumpkin seed and grew pumpkins. But my uncle and his wife grew jealous, and my uncle decided to destroy Mom's pumpkin patch. In the process, he cut her hand off. Mom went to the woods, where she met a prince, who later married her. Then they had a baby boy. But then my uncle convinced the king that Mom was a witch, so she was driven out. She went to the woods and befriended a snake, but when she bathed in a pond, she lost my brother. She was told to feel for him again, and when she found him, her missing hand grew back. She took the snake home to its parents, who thanked her and gave her gifts. Mom was able to return to Dad, who was happy to be reunited with her. Mom's brother, who had been part of the court, was driven out of town. My parents have been living very nicely. I have an older brother named Mosi. We are seven years apart, but we're very close. Ever After High is a decent place. I'm not very popular there - it's because I'm shy and rather quiet. I mostly hang around with my roommate Amina Hamama and my best friend Gohar Khachaturian. I also frequently hang with Salim Ettemsuch, who is friends with Amina, Orhan Sessiz, who is Amina's boyfriend, and Viktor Eisenofen, who is Salim's roommate and best friend. Amina, Salim, Orhan, and I always spend an hour a day together in the library during Ramadan, which we all celebrate. I like growing pumpkins, which was one of Mom's favorite things to do. It's a lot of fun - my pumpkins aren't very big, but they're delicious. It's also one of the few ways that people notice me - during the fall, students ask to buy my pumpkins. Ashlynn Ella is probably my favorite customer - she absolutely adores my pumpkins and often buys more than one. I consider myself to be a Rebel. I know Mom managed to get her happy ending, but I don't want to get my hand cut off because it sounds extremely painful - I'm actually afraid of blood. I also really love my older brother even though Mom and her older brother didn't get along. Trivia *Fatima's name is supposed to refer to the Hand of Fatima, a palm-shaped amulet which is one of the symbols of Islam. (Fatima is a Muslim.) Her surname means "hand" in Swahili. *Fatima is allergic to lobster. *Fatima owns a pet female African house snake named Bibi. Bibi is not poisonous. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Characters Category:The One-Handed Girl Category:Swahili